Tiny Red Bow
by B-Rated
Summary: PWP… Lee gets the perfect birthday present. Gaara/Lee


PWP… Lee gets the perfect birthday present. Gaara/Lee

HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!

Enjoy

Lee walked into the Kazekage's living quarters and used a table beside the door for support to kick off his sandals. It wasn't unusual for him to be here. He had been dating the redhead for about a year.

It was a long distant relationship of course, but instead of making it tougher, this fact made it easier. Gaara was a loner and Lee was more into friendship than romantic relationships. But Lee took every mission that would land him a chance to see his boyfriend, even one that happened to be on his birthday.

"Gaa~ra you here?" The Konoha native began walking toward the kitchen archway but a call redirected him down a hallway.

He moved towards the bedroom, "going to bed already," his hand held an open doorway before his body stopped next to it, "Ga- Gaara-sama?"

The sight before him caught him completely off guard. Not only was the redhead naked, oh no… He was laying with one knee raised, the other dropped to the bed, one arm across his chest the other holding up his head, he was blushing and sweating and already hard.

Lee couldn't keep his breath calm or his lips from curling into a smile. Nor could he stop himself from staring, his eyes jumping all over the exposed body.

"Happy birthday, Lee," Gaara smiled at the reaction he had earned.

"G-G-Gaara… you're…" Lee panted, still unable to move, still unable to process everything. It was just then that he noticed the bow around his lover's neck. He blinked at it as if trying to understand why it was there. The he smiled further as he understood, "oh…"

"Mhm," Gaara nodded with a smirk.

Lee began unwinding the bandages on his arms down to his fingers. When they were unraveled enough to fall on their own he let them and moved onto the orange leg warmers.

Gaara watched him undress. It was usually something they did at the same time or with each other but it gained a whole new meaning watching the person of your affection undress themselves in front of you.

The redhead picked his head up from his hand. He let it drop down onto the bed and began shifting onto his back as Lee climbed onto the bed. He laid down on his side, pushing himself up onto one hand to bring his lips to Gaara's.

The kiss started small. Lee was careful, sure to cover every inch of Gaara. His tongue moved slowly over the ridges on the roof of his mouth, despite the moan from the other that opened him further for exploration.

Lee's hand moved briefly over Gaara's side, electing a small mewl into his mouth, before resting on the bed between the redhead's chest and right arm. Lee's leg slid across the bed and then over Gaara's left one.

A coaxing tongue convinced Lee's to slide down an offering throat. He groaned as it was so easily swallowed. He lifted himself up further, moving completely over Gaara. His lips were pushed harshly against the others as his tongue slid in and out of Gaara's throat.

He moaned and turned his head farther to the side wanting more. He felt fingers sliding down his back and shivered. Gaara's hands moved back up to hold his shoulders, kneading them gently.

Lee finally broke the kiss. Both were panting hard and light headed. Their eyes met with wide smiles. Lee kissed his lover on the lips again before starting his trail of them up his jaw, stopping at the area just below his ear.

His teeth nipped at the pale skin, he sucked at it, feeling Gaara shiver below him. He dropped down onto his elbows and leaned his weight to one side. His left hand slid over Gaara's shoulder, down to his collar bone, then further south.

His palm ground over a hard nipple, forcing out a heavy gasp. Lee smiled against the pale skin as his hand turned to the side so his thumb could roll over the sensitive skin.

Gaara moaned as his body shook. His head tilted back and one hand was left clawing at the sheet, while the other had wound across Lee's one shoulder to hold the opposite one, grasped onto him.

Lee hummed against the skin and let his hand move away from its distraction to continue its journey downward. He himself had gone back to making a trail of kisses down the slender, bent neck. That is until he reached the ribbon.

He pulled away and brought his hand up to trace the bright red abnormality. Gaara shuttered lightly, which made Lee's smirk come to life. He leaned in and pulled one of the ends into his mouth. His teeth took it as he pulled his neck back and tilted his head up.

Gaara groaned feeling the smooth ribbon slide away from his neck. He looked up to see it in Lee's mouth. He smiled and brought up his unoccupied hand to weave the loose end between his fingers. He pulled at it to bring Lee's mouth back to his and the ribbon was forgotten.

Lee's hand cupped the redhead's neck as he took back his spot over top of him. His fingers moved up to tangle into the firry hair as he finally allowed his hips to rest onto the ones below him.

Gaara's gasp broke the kiss leaving Lee to groan against his chin. He maneuvered his knees under Gaara's thighs, forcing them further apart. The redhead moaned and clawed at Lee's shoulders while pushing his hips up.

Lee sank into the crook of his lover's neck, nuzzling into the skin while pushing back.

Gaara's toes curled, his body shook, long pleasured sobs left his throat, soon after the rhythm had been set. Lee groaned into the redhead's neck, rocking his hips into the ones below him.

He lowered himself a little more for his forehead to rest on Gaara's shoulder. His head rolled back and forth against his skin. He was mumbling incoherently with a string of random words.

His hands had found their way under Gaara. They were sliding down his back. Gaara's weight suspended, resting on his feet and shoulders, allowing Lee's hands to find their destination.

Lee forced Gaara's hips into a harsher rhythm this way. His hands held him tightly, kneading their way towards Gaara's entrance.

The redhead groaned, his nails now digging into the body above him. Fingers took turns pressing into him, but not enough to say so. They pressed, prodded, but never moved in past the first ring of muscles.

Gaara's hips rolled up to meet Lee's then down to meet the teasing digits. His teeth were grinding and his body was beginning to tilt to the left. He was shaking and his eyes began to roll. "Lee, please… put them in…" he groaned, grinding his hips down.

"I'm sorry… making you suffer… being selfish," Lee panted and pushed two of his fingers into his lover's body.

Gaara let go of a long gasp that turned to a moan. He knew Lee better than Lee probably knew himself. Lee would be fine with getting off like this but Gaara be damned if he was. Today was November 27, Lee's birthday, and his present was Gaara, all of him, however Lee wanted. Didn't he get that?

"L-Lee…" Gaara groaned, "don't you want me?"

Lee nodded against the redhead's shoulder. His heavy pants moved across Gaara's skin, making him shiver. "Oh, yes… Gaara-sama," he breathed out.

Gaara growled. He liked that Lee was respectful, but this was the wrong fucking time! He wanted to be fucked senseless but damn Lee and his selflessness. For once he wanted his lover to be selfish. He wanted him to dominate him not respect him. He got respect every fucking day as the Kazekage. He didn't need any at night.

"Lee…" he groaned pleadingly. "Then why… don't you?"

"Do you… want me to… Gaara-sama?" Lee asked back.

Gaara growled deep in his throat. He wrapped his legs around Lee and pushed his hips up and off the fingers. Lee shifted his weight forward, moving up to his lover's ear. "Thank you… Gaara-sama," he panted.

One of his hands held the redhead's hip, the other guided himself into the other body. Without a pause he was all the way in and stopped. The only thing moving were their chests. Then Lee's hands rested on the bed again.

Gaara's hips rocked down. He set the pace and Lee followed. Gaara moved with hard and fast rhythm but Lee was reluctant.

Oddly enough Gaara hated to be treated like something fragile, valuable. But that was the way Lee treated him, constantly. It was nice sometimes but not at times when they were alone, when Lee was _allowed_ to treat him like he _wanted_ to be treated.

Somewhere in him he knew Lee was dying to treat him that way. Lee was a cautious but curious lover. He was gentle and loving. Sometimes that was great! Others Gaara wanted to see Lee's secret, rough, demanding, fuck you till you can sit for a week, side.

Gaara had been planning this for awhile. He had thought up the perfect plan to show Lee it was okay to let loose. Which day better to be who you are than your birthday?

The redhead grinned. He slowed down his hips to match Lee's. Gaara's arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders to pull himself up to the Konoha nin's ear. "Come on, Lee…" he purred against his skin. "Fuck me…"

"I am Gaara-sama…" Lee spoke back in broken confusion.

Gaara shook his head, "don't you want to hear me scream, Lee?"

He didn't respond.

"You want to pin me down don't you?"

Lee's thrusts moved a little faster.

"You want to drive into me… fuck me till I see stars, Lee," Gaara groaned. He was never one for dirty talk but he was starting to like it. "You wanna pound me into the mattress, Lee? Make me scream for you over and over? Make me cum without being touched? Let me see the monster you are in bed. Oh… I wanna see him…" he moaned with his back arching.

Gaara smiled victoriously when hearing a low growl against his neck. Then everything went blank. Lee thrust into him hard and without mercy until Gaara really was seeing stars. His whole body curled downward, trying to get more.

The bed beneath them began creaking in protest for the first time. This made Gaara smile, or it would have.

When the dots stopped swarming his vision and the blinding warmth was settling back down he noticed his hands being held above his head. Then he groaned as teeth harshly sank into his skin. "God, Lee!" Gaara moaned and took in the feeling of having hips rolling hard into his. Damn… it felt good.

Lee pulled back from the bite, nuzzling his forehead against Gaara's hot skin. He was grunting and groaning with every thrust, moaning on occasion. He usually was quiet until orgasm. His main focus had always been pleasing Gaara but now… It felt so good, so fucking good!

He found himself gripping harder onto the redhead's wrists. "Gaara, tighten up…" he ground out into his ear.

The redhead withered with pleasure and obeyed his command. Finally, he had gotten rid of 'sama'. It had taken him a year to do it but- "fuck! Lee, _Lee_!" Gaara screamed, his back jumping off the bed. "Yes! Oh… ah, yesssss…" he hissed. His hips fell out of rhythm the same time Lee's did.

For a moment Gaara's breath stopped. Either he forgot how to work his lungs or his lungs just stopped working. His hips were high in the air, his body shaking, while Lee kissed his neck, his hands moving around Gaara from the gap between his spine and the bed.

Lee sighed into the red hair. The body shaking beneath him, in his arms was calming. He could feel Gaara's pulse from the inside. He'd never stayed in this long before. Lee had always been sure he came outside of Gaara's body but this time it was a lot more tempting to stay in.

He could hear Gaara's heavy breath, and feel his hips sinking. He was tired. Lee smiled and shifted his hips to pull out while kissing his lover's neck once more.

Gaara sighed greatly before collapsing entirely. His legs unfolding from Lee to lay on the bed. "Thank you," he breathed out around a smile.

Lee grinned and moved up to look down at him, "but it is my birthday. I should be thanking you, Gaara."

The redhead used the last of his strength to lean up and connect their lips softly. When he fell back onto his pillow Lee smiled and gracefully rolled to lay beside him. His arm snaked around Gaara's waist and pulled him closer.

Gaara threw a leg over Lee's and an arm over his shoulder. They were tangled together with wide smiles and warm bodies.

The redhead inched closer and placed his head on Lee's chest.

"Gaara?" Lee looked down at him, running his fingers through the fiery red hair.

"Hm?" Gaara tilted his head to look up at the one who had called his name.

"Can every time be like that?" Lee asked, his hand had stopped moving and was now stationed between Gaara's shoulder blades.

"From now on, I demand it," Gaara smiled up at him.

"Hai," Lee agreed obediently.

Gaara nuzzled back into his human pillow and hummed contently. Lee hugged him closer with a smile. He rested his chin against the top of his lover's head, amongst the forest of blazing hair. He let his eyes drift closed.

Lee found it fitting that his mind was crowded with emptiness. After all no dream could compare to the perfect birthday present.

~Fin~


End file.
